The Gift of an Angel
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: It was before he met Yusei, Jack, or Martha, when he was wandering Satellite all alone. It was before her parents were killed. He was hungry, and terrified of strangers. But he met her, and it may have only been for a few minutes, but she showed him kindness and generosity before she had to go. RavenKnightShipping. Please R&R!


**Title: The Gift of an Angel**

**Pairing: CrowxSherry _(RavenKnightShipping)_**

**Theme: Friendship/Romance _(Neither of these are confirmed. Friendship at the beginning, slight romance later.)_**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 2,407**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own 5Ds. But I do own what I'm writing right here and if anyone touches it I will report.**

* * *

The loneliest part of Satellite.

It was before he met Yusei or Jack, and before they brought him to meet a woman named Martha, who would one day take him in as her own. Before he heard the story of the Daedalus Bridge for the first time, and before he began telling the tale himself. And long in the past, many years before there was ever mention of Dark Signers or the WRGP. No, he was far younger than in those times, just a child of six years, wandering through the ruins of the divided sector called Satellite without a true home or family.

In this time, he was an orphan. And he only ever had one friend. A boy who had passed away from disease a year before. Ever since then, when the boy had been forced to watch his friend take his last, weak breath, his innocence had been erased. When other pedestrians caught sight of this boy with orange hair trekking through dangerous paths alone, is was impossible not to noticed the pain in his gray eyes. It would sadden their hearts to the core, but they could not help him. Merely approaching this child would terrify him, and he would flee before a person could even ask his name.

But by the time he would grow into a young adult, he would be known as 'the Bullet'. As of this particular time, the boy had no name that he went by. He was just the little lost kid who spoke to no one and scavenged for whatever he needed to survive.

It was a cloudy day, the sky a thick blanket of gray. Some patches darker, some a near white, but all over the Satellite and ocean surrounding, it was covered in a gloom. A slight breeze whistled through the endless junk piles, abandoned subway tunnels, and the steel skeletons of unfinished buildings. Crumpled bits of paper tumbled along the ground, stirring up metallic pieces and wooden bits. In the distance, the small dot of a helicopter could just barely be seen. The air was salty and bitter, and the temperature was beginning to take a light dip. Duel Gangs or nomads had already disappeared, taking shelter from Sector Security, who would surely be by to check out each sector before the storm began.

But among the still world outside, something moved. It shuffled in a straight line slowly, as though it had no certain destination in mind. It was a bleary figure, almost but a shadow, through the bleak atmosphere. A closer look, and one could see that it took the shape of a human. A small, skinny male, obviously a bit malnourished. His head angled sown and his arms hung limply at at his sides, feet dragging along the scraps and dusty Earth.

In other words, a boy. Just a fledgling of a child, with ash-colored eyes and uncared for orange hair. Exhaustion pecked at his bones as he continued onward, searching for a place to reside in for the night. And although he knew it was a hopeless wish, maybe a bite to eat. He stomach hurt from hunger, and his throat was scratchy from thirst. But what with the clouds forming above in the heavens, water would soon not be an issue. It was food that was the problem...

Over the soft _whoosh_ of the gale, the boy heard a quiet humming. He lifted his head, tiny hand shielding his eyes from the weak rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds, to see that the dot of a helicopter was growing closer. The boy's gray eyes widened as it lowered down from high over his head, causing a strong wind to pick up. He narrowed his eyes now against it as it steadily enhanced somewhat.

And as soon as it had appeared, the chopper descended, landing meticulously in a clear space up ahead. It was absolutely enormous! The boy had never laid eyes on a such machine! It was painted a sleek black, and even in the dim weather, it glinted and shined. Huge, swinging arms, gradually slowing down, whirred in a circular fashion. The few windows it had were made of dense, tinted glass, and the boy could not see through them to the inside. The engine was loud, almost deafening.

The young boy, now extremely curious, started to run. Stumbling a few times over loose poles and shards, he headed toward the bird. By the time he reached the closest collection of junk to the aircraft, the revving had died down and the arms stopped their rapid spinning, now at a standstill. He ducked behind a large pile of crowbars, broken utensils, wires, and a few desks, keeping himself concealed.

Just in time, for the side door then swung open. The boy's eyes went wide again as a man stepped out. He was tall and wearing a black, gold-embroidered suit, complete with a red sort of tie and spiffy boots. He had a strange haircut and beard, also black in color. The man had slightly pale skin, and a stern expression that made the little boy wary.

Behind this man exited another one. He wore a traditional business suit, with sunglasses and an earpiece. He, too, was tall and thick, unlike himself.

The guy with the earpiece the man with the beard stepped a few yards away from the copter and began speaking.

The earpiece guy spoke first, "As you can see, Mr. LeBlanc, Satellite has only managed to become more of a dump than before. I say we contact Sector Security and we can just do away with it all." His voice was gruff and raspy, and very deep. The boy did not like him instantly.

"That will not do, I'm afraid," the man with the beard replied formally. "Satellite is a needed part of Neo Domino's production." He turned to face the other guy. "Now I must ask, Sato, why call me all the way out here? I have a business to run and a family to take care of and this is taking me away from both. And it was not cheap to travel all the way out here."

"With all do respect, Mr. LeBlanc," earpiece guy countered, "would it not have been cheaper if you had traveled alone? You did not have to bring-"

"Papa! I'm bored!" a voice shouted from inside the helicopter. The boy tilted his head in confusion. "Can I pretty please come outside with you?"

The guy with the earpiece frowned at the man with the beard. "You see? She is but a bother-"

Mr. LeBlanc fixed him with a glare. "Who is but a bother, sir?"

"Eh...no one..."

"Good." He spun on his fancy heel and strolled over to the gaping door. He smiled brightly and called inside, "Of course. But do not wander off, my dear. Promise?"

"Promise!"

Mr. LeBlanc laughed curtly and reach up to the pilot seat. The orange-haired boy watched in amazement as he lifted a small girl out. Gently, he set her down on the uneven ground and stood once more. "Stay close. I want to have my eye on you at all times, you hear?"

She was quite cute... She had long, flowing, blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She was in a pink blouse and really clean jeans. The outfit looked as though it may have been expensive. On her back was a book-bag, the fabric rough and tinted purple.

"I won't, Papa!" she insisted in an accented voice.

"That a girl, Sherry," the bearded man, her father, nodded. "I'll be speaking with Mr. Sato for a moment. And be very careful of sharp objects."

The gray-eyed boy ducked again when she turned to look his way. Pretty soon, he realized, she was marching about the clearing, staring wide-eyed at all of the scrap heaps. What was so interesting about that, anyway? It was all the boy saw all day of ever week. For his entire life! But then, she was obviously not from the Satellite.

Up above, a raven squawked as it flew over, and the girl winced in surprise. The air had gotten a little colder, and the breeze wasn't exactly helping. The boy's bones were weary and his muscles stiff from his never-ending hike. Everything was sore, he noticed after a short moment, and his eyesight was inconsiderably fuzzy. It was then that he came to the conclusion that he was utterly sapped of energy. Worn out. Shot.

His belly growled and hunger pains caused him to grip his abdomen. But that was the least of his many worries. The wail of craving had been uncomfortably loud, and now the boy was praying that he would not be discovered.

It was not to be.

"A-Are you alright...?"

The voice was quiet and hesitant, but the nonetheless made the boy jump and back away. He forced down a shriek of fear when the blonde girl peered from behind an old, broken-down refrigerator. Her happy smiled was gone, replaced by an expression of concern.

"I said, are you alright?" she asked somewhat louder, but still a whisper.

The boy could not reply. His heart was pounding like a thousand drums in his chest, threatening to burst through. Sweat beads rolled down the back of his neck and he knew his eyes were even more wide than when he'd first seen the helicopter.

The girl did not look away, however, and murmured, "What's your name?"

Nothing.

"I'm Sherry LeBlanc," she told him brightly, becoming a hair bit braver. "My Papa's here on business!"

That's when it happened again. There was the sound of a rowdy gurgle, and the boy hugged his stomach in an attempt to silence the noise.

"You're hungry?" Sherry figured softly. "Well here!" She took off her backpack and knelt down on her knees, unzipping it. The young boy observed from a safe distance in wonder as she pulled out another, smaller bag. It was brown and made of paper, the open part rolled so whatever was inside couldn't fall out. The little girl with green eyes got her feet and held it out. "I don't need it!"

The boy stared at it, unable to react properly. Sherry's face contorted in to one of thoughtfulness before she dipped her chin.

"Shy? That's alright! I'll just leave it right here!" she smoothly set it on the ground before her and stood once more. She backed away slowly and tossed her bag over her shoulders once it was closed up again. "Take it, I don't mind! It was my lunch, but I think you might need it more than I do!"

She seemed to waiting for an answer. In the awkward absence of words, they could here Mr. LeBlanc and the guy with the earpiece arguing over something. And their volume was increasing, so it must have been a bad topic. But after a few minutes, they heard a booming yell.

"Sherry! Sherry, where did you go?!"

The little girl smiled, but it was a sad smile. One that clearly was apologizing for having to leave. "I have to go. Enjoy the food, alright? Bye bye!"

As she was leaving, the boy looked up from the brown, paper bag and said in a barely audible voice, "Thank you."

Sherry paused and peered over her shoulder, slight shock deep in those emerald orbs. Then, gradually, she grinned. "You're welcome!" And with that, she rushed away to catch up with her impatient and worried father.

The boy with gray eyes didn't take his gaze off her or the shiny, black helicopter until it disappeared over the horizon. And he did not move until the first drops of freezing rain touched his arms and nose. With stiff, nervous movements, he knelt down and picked up the bag and peeked inside. It was brimming with a perfect combination of a child-sized main course, snack, dessert, and juice box. At first, all the boy could was ogle in awe at the sight. But the intense crack of thunder snapped him out of his trance and he closed up the bag again.

Next thing to do: find a decent shelter as not to catch cold.

Once he did that?

Eat this wonderful gift sent by an angel.

* * *

_23 Years Later-_

It was only a year later when Crow met Yusei and Jack and went to live at Martha's place. And when he really began to show his true colors. He became someone different. A lively boy who loved to talk, grin, and laugh. But even to this day, he remembered that incident with the green-eyed girl whom he had considered an angel, and had allowed him to live a little longer. Long enough to find more edible things and to discover a few Duel Monsters card. Long enough to be given a name and grow into the man he now was.

His hands folded behind his head, leaned back against the headboard the sheets draped over his body, the grown male thought back to that time. It hadn't really crossed his mind until he'd taken a close look at his fiance earlier.

"Crow, are you alright?" a groggy voice mumbled next to him. "You're thinking about something."

"Hm," he nodded to himself. "Yeah."

"What?" she rolled over onto her back and looked up at him, those green eyes searching his face for answers.

Crow shrugged and lowered his arms to his lap. "Nothing important. I'm keeping you awake, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that _is_ why I ask. Don't you have work in the morning?"

He grinned. "Suppose I do."

The orange-haired cop reached to his right, flicked off the lamp, and sank down into the bed, sighing heavily. Next to him, the woman he loved moved closer, resting her head on his chest. He put an arm around her, feeling the silk of her nightgown under his fingertips. He kissed her forehead and she, too, sighed.

"Good night, Crow," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Sherry. I love you," he replied softly and followed her lead.

"Love you, too..."

_She truly was an angel_, Crow thought before falling asleep._ And she still is..._

* * *

**Well, I hope that was good... I realize nothing like this was ever mentioned in real life, but it could have happened! Got a little sappy, but ya just gotta love this couple. This is for all you RavenKnightShipping fans out there! And Sherry probably does remember when this occurred, she just doesn't admit it.**

**I made her character a little sweeter than she should have been here, since she usually has such a sour attitude, but if they are engaged, then Sherry would be sweeter. And of course she would be much happier before...well...the incident in losing her parents. And if you ask me why a French guy has to go to Satellite, I have no freaking idea.**

**But anyway, again, I hope this was good! And now I have to go work on 'Assortment' again. By the way, you people should go read that...;P Please review! Thanks everyone!**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
